Sweet cherry— Sweet kiss— Dulce castigo
by Nogizaka Haruka
Summary: Los besos pueden variar llegando a ser apasionantes, toscos, burdos pero sobre todo dulces o agrios. Ser adolecente puede ser complicado… parejas comunes y no tan comunes. Cada capitulo para un personaje Ten-shot
1. Brick el dominante

Aclaración: D! Ppgz no es de mi pertenencia

Hay parejas comunes y no tan comunes

Contraparte x contraparte con leves craks

* * *

**Sweet cherry— Sweet kiss**

Los besos pueden variar llegando a ser apasionantes, toscos, burdos pero sobre todo dulces o agrios. Ser adolecente puede ser complicado… parejas comunes y no tan comunes.

**Lo bueno de los años es que curan heridas, lo malo de los besos es que crean adicción.**

_**Joaquín Sabina**_

**Capítulo I**: _Brick el dominante_

A Brick le encanta ser el dominante en cualquier caso sobre todo en los besos, le gusta intimidar a su presa como si fuera un león con su mirada rojiza e hipnotizante.

Le gusta como las chicas dicen "eres un buen besador" eso es música para sus oídos.

Le gusta como ellas muerden sus labios en señal de nerviosismo y mirada desconcertada cuando se les arrebata de sus labios un beso… los besos que da por lastima los considera besos secos. Obviamente él sabe cuáles son los mejores labios que él ha probado… ¿quieren ver la lista?

Comencemos.

_Beso con Himeko -"Beso a presión"_

Les sorprende ¿cierto?

De hecho ella abuso de él en un momento de locura, estaba ebrio y no tenía compañía a su lado.

Esa noche la chica había llegado a la fiesta protagonizada por Butch Him el rey de las fiestas, quería llegar a ese lugar y hacer propaganda para que la eligieran reina de la fiesta ya que estaba compitiendo con Miyako Gotokuji, lo peor para Himeko es que la chica no estaba interesada en eso… la hacía sentir humillada. Bastante tenía con Kaoru la chica rebelde y deportista que tenía admiradoras y Momoko que era la más inteligente del lugar nadie hablaba de ella y eso la hacía sentir impotente.

Vio a su amor platónico sentado en el rincón del lugar por su aspecto pudo percibir que estaba ebrio por lo entrecerrado que estaban sus ojos. Se acercó a él con aires de comérselo con la mirada, le regalo una sonrisa y se sentó al lado de este.

—La sonrisa no es lo tuyo —musito Brick por lo bajo

Ella no sabía si era un insulto o un halago

— ¿Por qué tan solito? — le parecía muy extraño que el chico más popular no estuviera rodeado de admiradoras.

—no vino la mujer que me interesa— le escucho decir Himeko la cual puso una mirada triste, ya estaba dispuesta a irse. No se esperó que el pelirrojo se acercara y le dio un beso que lo llamo "beso a presión" el cual solo presiono sus labios

— ¿e-so que fue? — pregunto incrédula la pecosa sonrojándose al extremo

—Este fue el inicio y fin de tu enamoramiento por mí— el chico se levantó y la miro — no te quedan bien las sonrisas pero si tienes labios suaves.

El pelirrojo salió de su vista periférica y solo suspiro la chica rizada.

¿Eso fue un beso de despedida?

_..._

_Beso con Kaoru-"Beso sin reloj"_

Esa tarde a Brick se le había hecho tarde, Boomer ni Butch se tomaron la molestia de despertarlo y aparte de eso estaba lloviendo. Al llegar malhumorado al corredor vio de lejos una cabellera azabache corta pensó que era Butch… Brick comenzó a correr hasta llegar a donde "Butch" y zamparle un manotazo a la espalda

— ¿Qué te pasa imbécil? — Brick reconoció esa voz… era la contraparte de Butch, Kaoru.

—Pensé que eras Butch— soltó el pelirrojo— ¿porque no estás en clase?

—Llegue tarde y el profesor no me dejo entrar— finalizo la pelinegra

—carachas, no podre entrar— dijo el pelirrojo

Se instaló un silencio incomodo en los dos chicos con gorras. La pelinegra estaba dispuesta a irse

—Acabaron de instalar un ascensor, vamos a tomar unas malteadas y entramos al segundo bloque — dijo el pelirrojo ganándose la mirada curiosa de Kaoru que con un simple ladeo de cabeza se dispuso a decir "si"

Entraron al ascensor y oprimieron el 1 ya que estaban en el piso 5… ninguno se miró. Hasta en ese momento que el ascensor se detuvo en el piso entre 3 y 4, un extraño sonido acompaño a que se apagaran las luces.

"Genial se descompuso el ascensor"- pensó el pelirrojo que volteo a ver a Kaoru que tenía una mirada de ¿horror?

—¿Qué pasa? —Brick la tenia de los brazos para que reaccionara lo que recibió fue un empujón y ver a Kaoru golpeando la puerta del ascensor

—Vamos… ¡abre! — grito la chica con lágrimas en sus ojos

— ¿Kaoru tienes miedo? — pregunto un preocupado Brick

Ella solo respiraba irregularmente, su pecho subía y bajaba con descontrol

—Soy claustrofóbica—dijo sin más acurrucándose en el suelo, la chica lloraba a mares y Brick no sabía que hacer lo único que escuchaba aparte de la pelinegra era la lluvia de fondo.

Tomo valor y la abrazo, quedando esta desconcertada—"la mejor manera de quitarse ese miedo es distrayéndote"—Brick estaba dispuesto en besarlo y se ganó un puño de ella en la cara

—qué te pasa idiota— dijo una Kaoru enfadada agarrando otra vez su pose deprimente-Brick la agarro del saco y la beso la idea de él era que Kaoru olvidara todo y concentrarse solamente en las caricias y besos que él le daba para que la experiencia sea más placentera para ambos.

Kaoru primero negó que la boca de este la dejara de besar, pero tenía razón la hacía olvidar de todo.

Como arte de magia el ascensor comenzó a bajar y se abrió en la primera planta… la puerta permitió ver a una Kaoru sonrojada hasta las orejas y un Brick con un moretón en el ojo

Ese beso aunque parecía largo, fue demasiado corto para ellos dos.

...

_Beso con Miyako-"Beso lagrimoso"_

Él aborrecía el invierno, una simple razón ponía su nariz roja como el reno Rodolfo. Eso lo hacía víctima de comentarios

—oh, que hermoso te vez Brick-sama— decía al unísono su club de fans. A él solo le tocaba asentir y decir unas leves gracias.

Odiaba tener las manos frías, le dolían apenas agarraba el esfero. Y por dios odiaba el "aroma" del jengibre. Le hostigaba

Después de terminar esas horribles clases se podía dirigir a su casa a tomar un chocolate caliente. Giro a ver a su hermano Butch con sus amigos de seguro a embriagarse y después que su pequeño hermano rubio se iba junto a una castaña cogidos de la mano y sonriéndose y dándose un pequeño beso esquimal.

—Me utilizo— pudo escuchar el pelirrojo atrás de él. Se trataba de la powerpuff girl azul conteniendo lágrimas.

Aunque el haya sido un ex villano no le gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar. La rubia lo quedo mirando con una expresión de sorpresa al verlo que le extendía la mano — vamos a tomar cocoa caliente, bebita llorona— Miyako lo miro con ceño fruncido unos leves segundos y después le sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Él la observaba en silencio riéndose mentalmente mientras ella chasqueaba su lengua por lo caliente que estaba su cocoa con crema chantilly. — Gracias Brick—dijo Miyako, Brick solo lo devolvió una sonrisa—"enserio lo necesitaba, odio tener mis manos frías" — prosiguió la chica lo cual Brick le puso la mano al frente… ella lo miraba confundida—"pon tu mano rubia, yo también odio el frio en mis manos"— y sin más chocaron manos

El manto blanco que se depositaba en el atardecer de Tokio daba una sensación de abrazos, Brick decidió acompañar a la rubia su casa no antes sin preguntarle lo que le paso.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza— solo digamos que no soy tan bonita como todos piensan— dijo Miyako con aires de depresión, Brick vio las frágiles lágrimas que caían en el fino rostro de la rubia

Sin más él le toco la cara lo que hizo que ella volteara a verlo, él no la beso por lastima quería saber cuál era la sensación de besar a alguien tan sentimental, como era de esperarse unas lágrimas asistieron a ese beso… Brick no se esperó que ella lo siguiera y antes era MEJOR que él besando… un beso con lágrimas es un beso lleno de emociones que son difíciles de explicar

Después de separarse se miraron y se sonrieron… como si nada hubiera pasado

_..._

_Beso con Momoko-"Beso para encender la llama"_

Como era de esperarse odiaba que lo compararan con la inútil de Akatsutsumi apodada doña "no perfecta", odiaba que por el simple hecho de ser similares dijeran esas barbaridades.

Momoko siempre decía— yo esto, yo lo otro, solo yo— aparte de eso muy enamoradiza y lo PEOR es que se enamoraba de todos menos de él eso lo sacaba de casillas. Si Akatsutsumi se cree tan buena él la hará vivir un infierno.

—Momoko y Brick grupo 4— dijo el profesor, lo puso de parejas… Brick sonrió con sorna su momento perfecto.

Momoko lo cito en la casa de ella a las 2:00 para hacer el trabajo… llego a la morada de ella siendo recibido por la picara hermana de ella que le sonreí con coqueteo. Al abrir la puerta de la habitación de "blossom" vio a la chica con el cabello suelto. No pudo evitar sonrojarse

—Siéntate —dijo ella con una cara de pocos amigos. Después de una súper tarea comenzaron a hablar, Brick no le ponía atención solo a su labio rosado, nunca había tenido tantas ganas de besar a alguien, pero esta vez quedo estático al ver a la chica besándolo a él.

Beso para encender la llama: Es el beso en las comisuras de los labios para encender el amor.

Brick Him comenzó a sentir cosas por ella.

* * *

Lo sé un fic un poco raro, pero se me ocurrió en un sueño diciendo que tal pones parejas oficiales con leves momentos crack… les dejo un adelanto

—Capítulo I: Brick el dominante

—Capítulo ll: La agridulce de Miyako

—Capítulo lll: Él desenfrenado de Butch

—Capítulo lV: Momoko la inexperta

—Capítulo V: Boomer el excitador

—Capítulo Vl: La arrebatada de Kaoru

—Capitulo Vll: El inocente de Ken

—Capitulo Vlll: Dai el doble

—Capitulo Vllll: James Utonio el viajero

—Capitulo X: Kuriko la coqueta


	2. La agridulce de Miyako

**Nota: D!ppgz no es de mi pertenencia… habrá muchos besos, besos, besos… Románticos como tristes pero sobre todo H-E-R-M-O-S-O-S**

**Nota: el beso de Boomer fue mucho antes que el de los demás pero esta de ultimas por el suspenso xD**

* * *

_Besos que vienen riendo, luego llorando se van, y en ellos se va la vida, que nunca más volverá._

_**Miguel de Unamuno**_

…

**Capitulo ll:**_La agridulce de Miyako_

Miyako no se considera una experta en el tema es más cuando era una pequeña de cinco años los consideraba horribles, torpes y babosos… como los caracoles. Al crecer Miyako se dio cuenta que no eran tan despreciables ni repulsivos eran más… _**deliciosos.**_

Cuando la gente la ve por los pasillos se notaba que más de uno moría por perderse en sus labios rosados, a veces no se percataba de ello pero en otras se aprovechaba de eso. Ella no es empalagosa, ni amarga, ni mucho menos salada. Era algo más picara y traviesa… ella es _**agridulce.**_

_Ella disfruta del aroma del amor con una sonrisa._

…

_**Beso con Taakaki-"beso libre"**_

_**Hospital de Nueva Tokio (más precisos en la azotea)**_

—Taaka-chan mira— llamo la chica al rubio el cual la miraba divertido

—Vaya has entrenado mucho— sonrió viendo a la chica haciendo su truco freedom

—Es porque eh tenido al mejor maestro—

Taakaki la quedo mirando un poco sorprendido y con pesar lo cual no pasó por desapercibido a la rubia.

— ¿Taaka-chan pasa algo? — El oji zafiro le sostuvo una mirada dudosa pero de todos modos ella se iba a enterar tarde o temprano—"Miyako-chan, me iré a Ámsterdam a cuidar mejor de mi enfermedad, me iré en la mañana"— bajo la mirada para no ver la reacción de la rubia.

— ¿Cuánto te demoraras? — Comenzó a llorar la rubia—"yo te esperare el tiempo necesario taaka-chan" —

—En realidad no sé cuánto, y no quiero forzarte a esperar, tú te mereces más—se adelantó unos pasos en frente de ella comenzando a abrazarla—"Quiero que te despidas con una sonrisa mañana Miyako Gotokuji" —.

Al día siguiente

Taakaki estaba esperando a Miyako en la entrada 9

—Vuelo a Ámsterdam quince minutos para abordar — decía la recepcionista.

"_Miyako" _pensó tristemente el ex chico bestia mirando la entrada casi decidido a girarse pero se detuvo al escuchar unos pasos con tacón.

—Taa…ka-chan—dijo exhausta la chica rubia

—Viniste— en realidad estaba feliz que ella estuviera ahí

—Me voy a despedir con una sonrisa— dijo la chica mostrando su mejor sonrisa acompañada de lágrimas. Taakaki quería que ella fuera feliz sabía que a su lado él no podría complacerla— "prométeme algo Miyako" — la nombrada quedo mirándolo—"no llores hasta mi regreso"

Miyako con su sonrisa lagrimosa quedo mirándolo desconcertada. —eres mi mejor amigo… no quiero perderte— a Taakaki lo lastimo eso. — "Miyako, yo te amo… por eso sé que es mejor que estés con él"— la rubia quedo confundida el solo le guiño el ojo

"_Última llamada al vuelo de las 13:50 pm a Ámsterdam_ "-sonó la recepcionista

—Adiós, Miyako— el rubio comenzó a abrazarla —"cuando vi esas burbujas que lanzaste ayer me di cuenta que si amas algo lo dejaras libre"

Ella lo miro por unos leves segundos hasta acercarse a los labios de su mejor amigo…

Beso libre: Cuando toco ligeramente sus labios con la lengua la boca de Taakaki apenas hizo contacto con sus labios haciéndola sentir ligera.

El chico sonrió con tristeza y le hizo una pequeña reverencia para girarse e irse al avión

Miyako al salir del aeropuerto se dirigió al parque donde conoció al ex chico bestia y no evito hacer burbujas en honor a su despedida.

Alguien llego a amarla, ¿alguien más podrá?

…

_**Beso con Butch: "beso transferido"**_

El olor a humedad se manifestó a los alrededores de ella—_buena idea Miyako, "el día está muy lindo para cargar sombrilla_" —se reprochó mentalmente la rubia que estaba acampando en las afueras de una casa maltratada viendo la autopista.

De repente escucho un maullido la rubia giraba su cabeza a todos lados para ver de dónde provenía dichosos maullidos y ahí vio al frente de ella un gatito negro mojado por la lluvia. Como era de esperarse Miyako se enterneció al verlo.

— ¿Dónde está tu amo? — le pregunto la rubia al gatito morocho que solo le respondía miaw

—Pareces una loca hablando con animales— esa era la voz de Butch—"¿Qué haces por aquí?"- fue la única pregunta de la rubia.

—Estas acampando en **mi casa**—enfatizo la última parte

Qué pena, el gatito se enfermara— la chica se quitó su saco estudiantil y se lo puso al gato parta enrollarlo como un bebe

—Hey! — El regaño de Butch resonó en todo ese lugar — "te enfermaras si le das el saco a ese pulgoso"— lo dijo con cierta preocupación

—No me importa— dijo con naturalidad— cuando se termine esta llovizna me iré al refugio no te preocupes— le dijo Miyako al ojiverde

— ¿no lo conservaras? — pregunto el moreno

—No puedo, mi abuela tiene alergias—respondió con tristeza

Butch quedo observándola, últimamente Miyako había madurado y ciertamente ella sería la versión femenina de él, así como Brick de Kaoru y Boomer de Momoko. Se le acerco a la rubia que lo quedo mirando un poco raro.

—y-yo... lo conservare —tartamudeo el oji verde un poco rojo— si quieres claro

Miyako lo miro con alegría y se le abalanzo junto al gato lo que sonrojo más a Butch

—eres un buen ser humano Butch— soltando su agarre y entregándole el gato

El gato negro quedo mirándola unos leves momentos para acercarse a los labios de ella y después a los del moreno dejándolos rojos ¿¡acaso eso fue un beso transferido!? El oji verde quedo mirándola unos leves momentos, y después ella cambio una cara angelical a una ¿coqueta?

El tomo eso como una invitación.

En los charcos y en las gotas de lluvia se podía observar el reflejo de ese beso tan apasionado y a la vez muy tierno Butch al soltarla pudo ver que la mirada de la rubia volvió a ser tierna, ella se acercó al gatito y le dio un pequeño pico en la nariz… ese fue otro beso transferido.

Miyako Gotokuji los mejores besos impredecibles… ¿tiernos o apasionados?

…

**Beso con Brick ll: **_**"Beso helado"**_

Después de cierto invierno en aquel que pudo saborear los labios sabor late del chico rojo, Miyako tomo unas pequeñas vacaciones a la playa… sin sus amigas. SOLA. Tomo plata de su cuenta apodada "_el amor que te tenemos Miyako_" si efectivamente era de sus padres.

Al llegar al lugar Miyako se puso su traje de baño de dos piezas color violeta, pero antes se puso una camisa blanca. La playa estaba sola eso la hizo sentir mejor comenzó a caminar en la arena dejando sus huellas. Vio una pequeña heladería quería saborear un dulce helado de cereza, recogió su cabello con un caimán y se dispuso a llegar al lugar, no sabía describir su cara al ver quien trabajaba en ese lugar.

El pelirrojo giro al verla e hizo una pequeña sonrisa

— ¿qué haces aquí bebita llorona? — Miyako no podía ni balbucear, y que le dijera bebita llorona la puso peor, le prometió a Taakaki no llorar.

—No me vuelvas a decir así— giro la cabeza con indignación ganándose la mirada de Brick

—Como quieras— dijo el chico dispuesto a irse

—Espera…— dijo la rubia tratando de articular una palabra pero la mirada de Brick no la dejaba, hasta que él levanto la ceja —"¿estás muy ocupado?" — Él la quedo mirando con duda hasta que contesto—"a las cinco es mi descanso… por cierto lindo bikini" — Miyako no escucho lo último dejando a Brick una sensación de ternura.

Miyako se puso un vestido blanco… Brick la miro y le sonrió extendiéndole un raspado. Caminaron un rato saboreando los sabores de aquel hielo congelado. Brick miro al mar y se le vino una idea

—Te reto a quien aguanta más bajo el agua— ella le sonrió quitándose el vestido y dejando ver mejor su bikini Brick quedo asombrado pero lo disimulo Boomer era un idiota si dejaba ir a esa mujer.

Después de un tiempo de chapoteadero se sentaron en la arena hasta cercarse. Ella absorbió un poco de su raspado, ella giro su cabeza conteniendo aquel liquido él se le acerco y junto sus labios de nuevo.

Beso helado, era el sabor de ese beso que se dio con tanta calidez… los dos eran los dominantes. Ya no era un beso caliente en un día nevoso ahora era un beso helado en un día cálido. Después de separarse Miyako le sonrió y le dijo algo que lo dejo fuera de lugar y con una sonrisa

—Momoko te está esperando aunque ella no quiera admitirlo , corre y ve por ella— soltó la rubia con una sonrisa risueña

Los labios de Momoko eran mojados, los de Kaoru son secos y los de Miyako ¿intermedio?

…

**Beso con Kaoru y Momoko: **_**Beso accidental**_

En la casa de Miyako por la madrugada

—Las amo 'hip' 'hip' par de locas 'hip'— dijo Momoko entre hipidos obviamente estaba borracha

—Momoko relájate, no pensé que te pondrías así —dijo la morena sonrojada por lo ebria que estaba—

—Me puse así porque las amo buaaa— comenzó a llorar la pelirroja

—Momo..- dijo la rubia un poco sonrojada y mareada pero preocupada por sus amigas

Las tres se sentaron en un súper puff, prácticamente la rubia y la morena aplastadas por la pelirroja

—Las amo por eso…— Momoko se acercó a los labios de la morena y deposito un" tierno beso" y después a Miyako se le acercó para morder sus labios Miyako y Kaoru se levantaron a lavarse la boca.

En el baño

—¡qué asco, maldita ebria!— se podía escuchar a Kaoru gritar c a todo pulmón lavándose la boca, Miyako estaba igual que ella después de lavarse la boca se miraron al espejo y sonrieron lo que no se esperaban era cierta pelirroja atrás de ellas que junto sus cabezas y se dieron "otro beso accidental"

-¡MOMOKO HOY DORMIRAS CON EL PERRO!

— ¡Pero no tienes perro! —protesto la pelirroja

—Exacto— dijeron las dos chicas

—I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick— canto la peliroja.

…

**Beso con Dai: "**_**Beso Escondido"**_

Miyako odiaba jugar a las escondidas, ¿razón? No sabía a esconderse y en el apartamento de la familia de Kaoru no había muchos escondites. Vio una puerta a medio abrir dispuso a entrar y cerrar la puerta, esconderse en el closet.

El corazón de Miyako volcó al escuchar que cerraban la puerta, palidece… ella sabe que no era buena en ese juego se maldecía a jugar ese maldito juego y elegir un lugar muy obvio.

Al abrirse la puerta del closet Miyako quedo sonrojada y desconcertada al ver al hermano de Kaoru en toalla y mostrando el torso, mierda Momoko la envidiaría ese momento, Dai la quedo mirando unos leves segundos y le sonrió. Escucharon unos pasos acercarse y el entro al armario con ella.

— ¡ahí voy! — se escuchó a la morena acercarse.

Miyako estaba muy cerca de Dai tocándole el pecho, se sentía muy extraño en ese caso Momoko estaría babeando. El oji verde la miro con cierta complicidad

—No muerdo, tranquila—respondió sereno—"no me opondría si tú lo hicieses"

Ella se sonrojo al extremo, lo que enterneció al peli verde… ella volteo a verlo mordiéndose los labios Dai entre sonrisas se acercó a los labios de esta.

Ese beso es el secreto de los dos, la rubia se sentía protegida por los fuertes brazos del chico que la abrazaba mientras se besaban. Escucharon unos pasos acercarse y cortaron el beso Dai la empujo con cuidado al rincón y le guiño el ojo.

—Quien estará atrás de la puerta número uno— dijo la ojiverde abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa para que después se desvaneciera una de ¿confusión?

—Oí que estaban jugando y decidí esconderme—dijo el chico con una sonrisa

—si vas a jugar ponte ropa, Momoko te comería con la mirada. — y sin más se marchó la pelinegra.

El chico se acercó al armario y le sonrió a la rubia para que saliera del closet.

-Gracias por no dela…— el chico la estaba besando otra vez pero ese no era un beso escondió... ese era un beso secreto.

…

**Beso con Boomer:****"beso de los siete colores"**

Boomer Him es un enigma para ella, es la única persona que no babeaba por ella "literal" a parte de sus hermanos. Pero Boomer tenía algo que la hipnotizaba y era sus hermosas pecas, ella quería perderse contándolas una por una… se quería perder en ellas.

¿Cuándo comenzó enamorarse de él? no lo sabe fue algo que fue floreciendo. Su primer amor real. Le gustaba que él le agitara la cabeza la hace sentir como su protegida, pero a veces le hace bromas demasiado pesadas.

Clase de arte… otras palabras la mejor clase, el ¿Por qué? Está más cerca de él… ya se decidió iba a confesarse.

Después de la clase del viernes ellos eran los últimos en el salón, el dibujaba una hermosa flor lila y ella dibujaba un árbol con ojos azules con dos sombras, una era ella y la otra él.

—Miyako, mira— la rubia volteo a verlo inocentemente lo que no se espero fue una línea fina en su labio color morado, ella tomo una brocha en modo de venganza y le puso el color azul… comenzó una batalla de colores quedaron como arcoíris en sus labios. Ya sabían que era tiempo de parar. Después de unas sonrisas nerviosas se quedaron viendo.

La rubia estaba decidida le sonrió y se acercó para besar los finos labios de el rubio.

Beso de los siete colores es el cual solo se da una vez en la vida y es al amor de su vida el rubio la seguía… ella estaba tan contenta hasta que su burbuja estallo.

—Tu eres mío, no de ella— se vio a la castaña entrar furiosa dejando a una Miyako confundida

—Ya voy mi amor— volteo a ver a Miyako con una sonrisa maliciosa y le susurro algo en el odio que la dejo destrozada —"gracias a ti tengo a la mujer más hermosa del mundo y que amo".

Boomer salió con su abrigo limpiándose la cara, ella también se limpió la cara e ir afuera y enfrentarlo… al bajar las escaleras e irse por la puerta se detuvo en seco al ver a Boomer cogido de la mano con la chica y dándose un beso esquimal.

—Me utilizo.

Boomer pensó en el camino "¿hice lo correcto?".

Después de esa noche la chica pensó… si el jugara ella jugara mejor.

…

**Bonusx2 **_De Brick el dominante_

_**Beso con Miko: "Beso silenciador"**_

Brick iba caminado para su casa, hasta que lo detuvo una súper limosina.

—Entra— dijo una voz muy femenina. El hizo caso omiso y siguió su camino hasta que dos guarda espaldas lo metieron a la fuerza.

Dejándolo a los pies de Miko Shirogane él le alzo la ceja en busca de una explicación, ella sonrió con sabiondez.

—Rechazaste a Himeko— el alzo los hombros ella prosiguió —"sé que estás enamorado de mí, y eso me halaga pero la felicidad de mi hermana me impor…"—la chica no siguió ya que el pelirrojo la beso para que se callara, ella le siguió el juego hasta que el separo bruscamente sus labios

—Tú te enamoraste de mi— corrió el peli naranja con una sonrisa bizarra la castaña quedo en blanco.

—no me gustas, ni me gustaste… me gusta alguien más y no se cree tanto como otras es mejor que otras— el chico azoto al puerta del vehículo y se fue

—Akatsutsumi- dijo la oji violeta con rencor.

* * *

Este cap me quedo un poquitín largo, pero lo ame… Miyako es mi personaje favorita, aparte de eso el cap de Brick se me hizo corto entonces agregue esa parte, besito con papa para todas.

Irii: paciencia chica bonita :3 aquí te entrego el segundo cap.

Chica PPGZ: Amorxito! Jajajaja lo se Brick es el macho bueno menos que Butch, mi inspiración fue sweet &amp; sweet cherry de Yui Horie, escúchala.

Alice Him10: A mí me encanta los azules son hermosos, pero de parejas crack se nota mi favoritismo con Brickubbles… solo digo que el cap de Butch va a estar picante, perdón pero el de Kaoru no puedo dar spoilers.

Sweat Blueberry: Eres mi alma gemela entonces wiiii, a mí me gustan los crack pero me encanta más contraparte x contraparte, y amo a los azulesss, ya ves la razon por la que Miyako es agridulce? … bendiciones


	3. El desenfrenado de Butch

_Nota: D!ppgz no es de mi pertenencia, hoy es el turno del chico esmeralda_

* * *

_Un beso legal nunca vale tanto como un beso robado._

_**Guy de Maupassant**_

…

_**Capitulo lll: **__El desenfrenado de Butch_

Butch se relame el labio con el ceño fruncido mientras toma su jugo de naranja está **cansado** si esa es la palabra correcta…que lo tacharan como el típico hombre mujeriego, tal pensamiento hizo que su jugo se agriara.

En si él no ha besado muchas mujeres, si ha pasado por muchos labios pero pocos se quedan en su piel, como si fueran mariposas escurridizas que vuelan en la cúspide de sus labios.

…

**Beso con Kuriko- "beso curador"**

Butch caminaba por un sendero un poco solitario comiendo un pan duro y quemado, estaba más que molesto porque mojo se había inscrito a un curso de cocina y se le dio por ser chef, todos los días hacia pan quemado y seco aparte de eso podría sospechar que Brick y Boomer les daba de su ración cuando este alistaba su maleta.

"_desgraciados"_ — mascullo por lo bajo detuvo su andar cuando vio a una menuda chica tirada en el suelo con un gesto de dolor soplándole aire a una herida de su rodilla, se le acerco a la chica con aires de levantarla pero quedo viendo sus hermosos ojos naranjas…esa chica él la conocía era la que está obsesionada por su pequeño hermano Boomer.

—"No tienes por qué ayudarme"—dijo la chica cortantemente

Butch ladeo unos segundos su cabeza para depositar en sus labios una sonrisa maliciosa. Puso su dedo índice en la cicatriz de la pierna de ella la que hizo un gesto de dolor, sonrió de medio lado puso sus labios en aquella herida ganándose un gesto inesperado de la chica y ese era UNA MIRADA COQUETA. Eso lo puso un tanto nervioso pero no se notó cogió las pequeñas muñecas de la pequeña Akatsutsumi y las llevo al suelo se le posiciono encima de esta.

Ella lo miro con una mirada retadora, él solo acerco su lengua a sus labios que estaban un poco secos la chica se sonrojo por tal acto. El sin más mordió los labios de ella para que quedaran hinchados y sin más la volvió a besar tratando de no apoyarse en su cicatriz, _**Beso curador**_ el cual se da para curar las cicatrices del alma (o cuerpo en este caso).

Escucharon unos pasos acercarse, ellos estaban en medio de la calle prácticamente INSITANDOSE

Como flash se levantaron y emprendieron camino.

—"¿entonces ahora dejaras de ser fan de Boomer y serás mi fan?" — sonrió entre dientes

Ella solo negó con la cabeza

—"Boomer es un caballero cuando se lo propone" — dijo la chica mientras dejaba a un Butch confundido se giró unos leves momentos y le guiño el ojo, sinceramente esa chica es más peligrosa que Momoko.

…

**Beso con Bell—"Beso no casual"**

Mientras batallaban con la chica de la otra dimensión Butch no pasó desapercibido su diminuta falda, es más corta que la de Buttercup que resaltaba por su gran trasero. Él es caballeroso pero a veces sentir mucho estrés se pone descontrolado, necesitaba probar a esa chica albina. Todos estaban agotados hasta la más ruda el sin pensarlo puso su "melodía tenebrosa" con su flauta de poder haciendo que la chica se desconcertara y callera en un callejón oscuro. La albina al abrir los ojos se topó con la mirada esmeralda llena de lujuria.

—"pe-pero que ha-haces" —tartamudeo, él puso su dedo índice en sus labios, ella pareció entender el mensaje. Butch se acercaba cada vez más a Bell la cual no aguanto tanto y lo jalo de la chaqueta logrando rosar sus labios, el chico sonrió de medio lado y apretó su cuerpo al de ella causando un gemido en ella. Al escuchar unos pasos se separaron y emprendieron vuelo.

…

**Beso con Annie — "Beso aprendiz"**

Ella cada momento lo ve más inalcanzable, él está en la universidad y ella sigue en el instituto. Eso pensaba ella que estaba encerrada en el cuarto de cocina del local.

No era un secreto que Annie fuera muy conservadora, un tanto mojigata y sobre todo muy insegura consigo misma, no se cree tan bonita como Miyako, o tan inteligente como Momoko, o tan fuerte como Kaoru.

Ella es más sensible que la rubia, más distraída que la pelirroja, y menos severa que la azabache…siempre se lo repetía.

Se dispuso a sacar su colorete, se sentía más bonita como Sedusa que como ella misma pero una mano la detuvo y era la del moreno

—"¿te sientes más feliz con una fantasía?" —

Ella quedo en silencio hasta que soltó un pequeño mini grito de dolor como este le apretaba la mano.

—"responde" —

—"déjame"— respondió ella

—"¿porque lo haces? eres muy bonita así— dijo Butch causando un sonrojo en la chica.

Butch suspiro y ella se llenó de lágrimas.

—"Jasón te quiere tal y como eres" — soltó la mano de Annie la cual solo mantenía la mirada baja.

—"Pruébalo" — Butch quedo confundido —"pru-prueba que soy bonita, por favor" — suplico

Butch sonrió tiernamente, le toco la mejilla y la atrajo hacia el…ella no sabía besar tiene los labios secos, respira agitadamente y lo estaba baboseando. Pero eso no le quito lo tierno. Se alejaron porque escucharon la campanilla del local

Ella lo quedo mirando unos tantos segundos esperando una explicación

—"no beso a cualquiera" — finalizo el pelinegro

…

**Beso con Miyako ll — "Beso de los corazones rotos"**

Butch se pasó las manos por su oscuro cabello, se notaba que estaba frustrado…Miro directamente a sus hermanos. Brick estaba peleando con Momoko (típico), Boomer se estaba comiendo a Bunny en la esquina prácticamente. Sus compañeros le estaban haciendo Bullying a Dexter, Himeko pasaba alrededor de todos con bocadillos, sus compañeras lo miraban con miradas traviesas lo que le puso los pelos de punta y Kaoru estaba abrazando a Mitch "su novio" (eso lo exaspero)… él no quería venir a esa fiesta pero sus hermanos los obligaron. Comenzó a caminar por los cuartos oscuros de la mansión Morbucks… para ver con que se entretenía. Entro a una especie de sala de estar encontrándose con alguien de cabellos color oro y ojos como el cielo mirando la luna, se asustó pensó que era un fantasma.

—"Lo siento, pensaba que no habría nadie"— se excusó Butch

Ella solo sonrió y le hizo una seña para que se sentase.

—"No te preocupes Butch"— la chica siguió viendo la luna—"¿cómo está el gato que adoptaste?" —se atrevió a preguntar la rubia

—"bien" —contesto este— "se llama Sky"

—"¿cielo?" —

—"tú fuiste su salvadora, debí agradecértelo en algún modo" — ella sonrió por tal acto él le extendió el celular mostrándole una foto del gato negro con un listón rojo

—"se parece mucho a Kaoru" — soltó ella, y él le hizo una cara de disgusto— "¿estas peleando con ella?"

—"no me gusta verla con él" —dijo sinceramente Butch mirando a Miyako, ella sonrío —"¿Por qué estas mirando a la luna?"

Ella volvió a sonreír

—"para evitar llorar" —contesto

—"¿para qué? — confuso Butch

Ella lo miro leves segundos y volvió a mirar la luna

—"le prometí a Taakaki no volver a llorar, sobre todo en estos momentos" —

—"¿qué momentos? —

—"En los que Boomer me rompa el corazón"— finalizo la rubia mirando a la luna

Ella estaba pasando lo mismo que él, la etapa de los corazones rotos.

—"¿le vas a mandar algo a Sky?" — la rubia sonrío de lado

Los dos se acercaron entre si rozándose los labios cariñosamente para después tener una batalla de lenguas. Butch la abrazaba fuertemente. Después de separarse Miyako le susurró al oído

—"la promesa de los corazones rotos" —Butch sonrío

— "este beso no es para Sky" — y la volvió a besar.

…

**Beso con Momoko—"beso cajita feliz"**

Butch estaba haciendo fila para recibir una fabulosa cajita feliz, la temporada era de Galatic man… no a él no le gusta… quiere restregárselo a su hermano Brick en la cara.

—"Galatic man,turu turu ,Galatic man,turu turu" — cantaba desafinadamente una chica atrás de él, el giro con molestia y se topó con esos ojos rosas que dan sorpresa. — "¡Butch también vienes por Galatic man!"— dijo ella alegremente, el solo asintió con la cabeza, rayos era igual que Boomer… infantil.

—"Por favor el siguiente"—dijo la cajera que se sonrojo al ver a Butch

—"una cajita feliz, con un muñeco de Galatic man"— dijo con simpleza el moreno que se ganó la mirada curiosa de la cajera

—"Justamente el último"—dijo la mujer tocando las manos de Butch, este solo la miro con molesta y tomo su pedido

—"una cajita feliz, con un muñeco de Galatic man, por favor"— dijo Momoko alegremente

—"lo siento, el joven se llevó el ultimo"—Momoko al escuchar eso giro su cabeza como un robot y Butch le saco la lengua

El moreno al salir del local sintió una carga en su espalda, era la pelirroja que estaba agarrada de él como una garrapata.

—"Yo soy la fan, dámelo"—exigió la chica rosa

Butch solo sonrío—"no, es mío"—

—"Soy tu líder"—

—"eres rosada no vale, además en los rrbz y Ppgz no hay líder"— trato de finalizar

Butch se la quería quitar de encima, entonces sonrío macabramente.

—"tu beso, por la cajita feliz" — dijo esperando un no

— "¡hecho!"— dijo feliz

El quedo con la boca abierta, esperaba un rotundo NO… ella se le acercó y le dio un leve beso en los labios, tratando de raparle el juguete a Butch pero él la agarro de nuevo y le dio un beso el cual ella no siguió… eso lo esperaba porque se ve que ella es inexperta

—"disfrútalo" —sonrío dándole la cajita feliz a la pelirroja

…

**Beso con Kaoru—"beso demente"**

Butch escucho unos golpes muy fuertes en uno de los baños femeninos del instituto, no había nadie por los corredores, decidió entrar encontrándose con una Kaoru con la mano ensangrentada golpeando una pared, Butch la tomo por lo hombros y buscaba una explicación en sus ojos. Ella solo bufo por lo bajo. "Ruidosa" eso era Kaoru, era lo mejor que la define… no podía creer que el fuera la contraparte de ella, si peleaban mucho pero era por lo diferentes que eran… pero tenían algo en común amor al futbol… y él la quiere como algo más.

La chica no contestaba y el deicidio hacer algo muy arriesgado… besarla.

Se acercó a la cara de ella, ganándose una cachetada

— "¡tú!" — Señalándolo— "besas a cualquiera" —dijo Kaoru muy furiosa

—"¿y eso que te interesa?" —dijo Butch furioso mirando a Kaoru que tenía una cara de furia— "tienes novio"

— "¡Basta!"

—"¡Porque quieres explicaciones!" — dijo el chico entre dientes

—"No se" — respondía ella con furia

—"¿Porque te importa que bese a cualquiera?"

—"Porque me duele el pecho por pensar en ti, y te vi besando a Bell, Annie y a Kuriko"—

Butch quedo estático… Kaoru era esos pasos que escuchaba…y Kaoru no podría creer lo que había dicho, él la tomo del cuello de la camisa y comenzó a besarla con locura, se estaba perdiendo en ese beso, Kaoru tardo un poco en responder pero lo siguió

—"Ese fue un beso a la persona que tengo al frente"

Le dio otro beso y le mordió el labio

—"La persona la cual quiero ahora"

Kaoru solo se dejaba besar

—"La persona que quiero conocer mejor"

Y la volvió a besar con descontrol, terminando el beso y viéndola seriamente

—"Kaoru ¿tú me quieres?"

* * *

Grito de alegría, hasta ahora mi capitulo favorito… Butch es un personaje difícil de entender el hace énfasis a lo de "contraparte" ósea lo contrario no igual.

Bueno aquí fin de este capitulo

* * *

**Luna QueenBlossom: **me honra saberlo y me sonrojas nivel dios xD… el prox capitulo es de Momoko… Gracias por comentar Luna

**Alice Him10: **Hay a mí también me encanto el de Taakaki cuando lo termine de escribir me bese en el espejo por tal trabajo (mentiras)… jajaja a mí también es que Momoko es una loquilla… ¿Cómo te pareció el de Butch? Espero con ansias tu review

**Chica PPGZ: **¡AMAS A LOS ROJITOS! Y claramente no me ofendes, cada uno tiene su personaje. Brick es un amor cuando se lo propone, y Boomer es un idiota adorable que se arrepentirá. Ey que mala (eso me encanta). Exacto pero sobre todo es porque Butch y Miyako son la voz de la razón, Brick y Kaoru los más rudos y no piensan con la cabeza fría, Boomer y Momoko son los más alegres y fantasiosos, jajaja okey amorxito, la serie te la recomiendo aunque a veces parece una telenovela xD se llama Golden time.

**Sweat Blueberry: **Solo te digo los azules son un amor, a veces me pasa eso con la basura de mi celular. El Yuri prácticamente s eme vino a la cabeza por ver una imagen demasiado YURI de ppgz. Si los rrbz son hermanos. El beso arcoíris fue hermoso y a la vez triste. Jajajaja relaja el ponny claro Brick tuyo y Boomer mio xD, y si son dos besos uno de perspectiva a cada pareja. Jajaja pues si Imagínate esto.

—Un Butch serio cuidando de la glotona de Momoko administrándole los dulces y sobándole la panza.

—un Boomer tierno que cuida de las heridas de Kaoru y está en modo tsundere sonrojada.

—Un Brick Celoso cuidando a Miyako de todos esos tipos que están enamorados de ella.

Claro no compartes a Brick pero me parecen muy dulces las relaciones así. Bueno espero tu comentario.


End file.
